Tales of Captain Charles Vane
by RKOforlife01
Summary: This is just a collection of oneshots about my favorite pirate among the crews that call Nassau home. Captain Vane was my main inspiration for this however I do in fact love the other characters (except for a certain blonde wench) so they will be making appearances as well. So with that being said if Charles Vane as captured your heart like he did mine this is the place for you.


**Disclaimer- Regrettably I don not own any recognizable characters from Black Sails. If I did though damn all the things I would do ;) Any who I hope you enjoy this drabble. Captain Vane was quite relentless in his mission to get me to write this. Damn him and his charms (and abs).**

The moment Jack Rackham set foot into the Avery he knew that any chance of relaxing with a pint was no longer going to be possible. Not tonight. His eyes were immediately drawn to a disturbance off in the back corner of the bar which wasn't to uncommon after all Nassau was home to many pirates, all of which were a drunken rowdy bunch. The only thing that concerned him about this particular scuffle was the woman in the center of it. She was pinned up against the counter while three rather stocky men closed in on her.

Jack heard her warn them not to come any closer or she would run them through with her cutlass, her hand resting on the hilt of her blade that was at her waist. A fight became imminent as the men didn't heed her warning. One roughly grabbed hold of her arm while his friend made a go for her shirt. With quick reflexes the blonde woman shoved the hand that was reaching for her shirt away and swiftly struck the man standing directly in front of her in the face. He cursed and covered his nose. Jack looked around trying to see if any of Eleanor's men were nearby. He was well aware that the woman could handle herself- he had witnessed her capabilities several times first hand- but he figured that it would be prudent to stop this fight as quickly as possible. As it were Jack was positive that when a certain captain returned to Nassau and heard of this incident a storm would be unleashed upon those men.

A grunt escaped Katherine's mouth as a meaty fist made contact with her side driving the air from her lungs. Motherfuckers didn't know how to take no for an answer. She whipped her blade out to the left catching one of her attackers on the arm leaving a 3 inch gash that immediately began to bleed.

"Bitch! I'll fuckin make you pay for that!" He roared.

"Fuck you!" Katherine dodged another swing from the man with the gashed arm but failed to block the punch from the man on her left that had taken advantage of her being distracted for a split second. Katherine knew that she was being quickly overpowered but that had never stopped her from fighting like hell before. In her world, a world of pirates (and hell even _proper society_ ) if you stopped fighting you were dead. It was that simple.

Soon enough she saw Eleanor's men push their way through the crowd of drunk pirates and put themselves between her and the 3 men.

"Back off Jacobs. Miss Guthrie doesn't tolerate this kind of harassment in her tavern. I suggest you and your men move along now." Henry, Katherine believed his name was, said staring down Jacobs. Katherine saw Jack as he came to stand beside her.

"You brought them?" She questioned him lowly.

"Your welcome." Jack placed a hand on her arm and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I was fine on my own Jack. I can handle these fuckers." Jack gave her a half smile.

"I'm well aware of that Kat. However I didn't think Charles would be terribly pleased if this escalated much further." Kat's chest tightened some at the mention of Charles. She let out a small huff.

"Well Charles isn't here now is he?" Before Jack could retort Jacobs looked over to Katherine a lecherous gleam in his eyes though beneath that there was still a hint of anger due to the slash on his arm.

"We'll be seeing you around cunt. Rackham." He nodded to Jack who grimaced slightly.

"Gents." Jacobs and his men lumbered off probably to start more trouble. Henry nodded to the two of them and then went back to his station along with the others who had come to break up the fight. Kat brought a hand up to her cheek and found it to be wet with blood. Jack cursed under his breath and carefully examined her face to see how bad the damage was. The area around her left eye was already beginning to swell a bit and a nice bruise had colored the skin there. Her cheek had a minor cut that looked worse than it actually was due to the amount of blood that was slowly seeping out.

"C'mon. Better have that tended to."

"I'm fine Jack. I've had a lot worse than a bruised eye and slightly banged up cheek." Jack ignored her and led her outside and over to the brothel, pleased that Kat wasn't putting up a fight and was allowing him to lead her.

"Fuck happened to you?" Anne questioned as soon as she saw Jack and Kat. Jack watched as Anne gently turned Kat's head to the side so that she could get a better look. It still amazed him how Anne and Kat were with one another, after all Anne wasn't the most open or trusting of anyone other than himself and Max. And Kat, well she didn't get along with many people but she and Anne had clicked by some miracle. Jack surrounded himself with strange women.

"Got into it with that bastard Jacobs and his fuckin friends. Didn't like hearing no for an answer." Anne's eyes darkened a degree as she peered out from underneath her hat.

"Come upstairs cherie." Max had seen Jack bring Kat inside and made her way quickly over to them. As Max took Kat upstairs to an empty room to clean her up a bit Anne turned to Jack.

"Where the fuck do 'hey get off tryin to force 'emselves on her?" Her voice was low and furious.

"I don't know darling but I assure you they didn't realize how detrimental to their health their poor decision would prove to be." A look of understanding appeared on Anne's face.

"Is he back yet?" Jack shook his head no. He was convinced that when he did return the island would be shaken to its very foundation.

Anne positioned herself outside the door of the room where Max and Kat were just incase Jacobs wanted to finish what he started. Jack rubbed his forehead in an effort to stop the headache that was slowly beginning. Bloody hell what a night.

"There we go. I'm afraid that you'll have the bruises for a few days but the swelling should be mostly gone by tomorrow morning. Sundown at the latest." Max finished dabbing at the cut that adorned Kat's cheek and placed the cloth back into the bowl of warm water. Kat's face was clean and blood free now.

"Thanks Max. I appreciate this." Max gave her a small smile.

"This is not the first time I've had to fix up a lady due to Mister Jacobs. He and his men are animals. They always send my girls back more than battered." A hard edge found its way into Max's voice as she spoke about the mistreatment of her girls. She took their protection and treatment very seriously and it infuriated her when men such as Jacobs were cruel to them for no reason other than to be assholes.

"Eleanor won't be pleased when she hears about this. Maybe her wrath will be enough to keep them in line for a bit." Kat said. Max sat down on the bed and took Kat's hand in her own.

"Men like that don't fear Eleanor Guthrie. In their eyes there's nothing she can take from them that that can't simply steal back or find elsewhere. Besides its not Eleanor that they should concern themselves with."

"More or less that's what Jack said as well." Max raised an eyebrow at Kat's tone. Her friend seemed oblivious to the significance of Charles Vane's return to Nassau in regards to what Jacobs had done tonight. Max shook her head a small laugh escaping from her as she did so.

"Do you not believe us?" Kat turned to look at Max who had a slightly curious look on her face. Kat sighed. She believed them. She had no doubt that Charles Vane was definitely a man to be feared, that invoking his rage very well could be the last thing you ever did. That wasn't her problem.

"It's not that Max. I just don't think that what happened is such a big deal as you all are making it out to be. I'm fine and I held my own against those bastards like I always have. It's of little consequence to me." Kat was a bit surprised when Max promptly got up and stood in front of her, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Max took a breath before she began to talk.

"You really don't see it do you?" Kat's brows scrunched a bit in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Max rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how all of Nassau could plainly see how Captain Vane felt about Kat but the blonde was completely oblivious to the fact.

"Your missing the point cherie. Your injuries could have been much worse, your right about that, however the fact that Jacobs even fucked with you in the first place is what truly matters. Your off limits and everyone knows it." Kat looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. Of course she had an inkling of why both Max and Jack seemed overly concerned with Vane's return. Vane was protective of her. She was a member of his crew and besides Jack and Anne, Kat was the only other person that Vane kept close to him. Closer than most.

"I am aware that he could have feelings of some sort towards me Max. I'm not that nescient." She said softly. Max took her hand once again.

"Feelings? Katherine he is in love with you. He has been for quite some time and we both know that he won't take you being assaulted lightly." Kat chuckled completely agreeing with the french woman.

She had never given Vane's possible feelings much thought before now, mainly because Eleanor Guthrie had been such a prominent figure to his affections and whatnot. Kat couldn't ignore it any longer though not with Max's confirmation and she let her own feelings flutter to the surface that she had been holding back. There was no reason to suppress them any longer.

"He's going to kill them."

Kat was standing out on the balcony, the doors wide open to let the breeze into the room. Her long blonde locks were loose hanging down the length of her back and the ends were being gently tossed around in the soft wind that was blowing in from the sea. The moon was bright and hanging high in the sky casting a silver tint over the streets of Nassau. Kat loved nights like this, it was beautiful.

Absentmindedly she touched her bruised cheek and winced slightly. It was more tender now that her adrenaline from the fight had worn off. Once Max had left Kat had looked at her face in the full length mirror that the room had in it. Her left eye was slightly swollen a dark purple color marred the once pale skin there. The cut was small in nature but it was quite visible due to it being a few hours old. She hadn't mentioned anything earlier, she still didn't think it was serious, but her ribs on her right side were tender as well. One of those fuckin brutes had landed a strong blow to them and she was positive she had one hell of a bruise there too.

Aside from how her face looked Kat's thoughts had been plagued with Jack's earlier insinuations and Max's blatant admission that Vane loved her. One statement in particular was swirling through her head. _Your off limits and everyone knows it._ The more she pondered it small details started to come to her and everything begin clicking together just like puzzle pieces.

While she was with Vane she hardly ever was approached by any male. If one got too close, one look from Vane had them turning right back around. Others didn't even bother to walk over to her but they would just cast glances her way instead, probably the safer of the two options. After awhile men just stopped approaching Kat at all regardless if Vane was with her or if she was on her own. Again Kat noticed this and found it to be strange but she didn't want any of them trying to get with her anyways she simply was just grateful that she was ignored for the most part. There was only one man who she wanted to pay attention to her.

Kat wasn't sure exactly how it came to be that the pirates who called Nassau home began to view her as off limits after all, by her reckoning she wasn't Vane's woman. She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the door creaking open and then being shut once again. Kat didn't turn around to see who it was, there was only 3 possible people that it could be.

"Max?" She asked. There was no answer, just the sound of boots crossing over the wooden floor.

"Jack? Anne still outside?" The voice she heard respond was not the voice she had been expecting at all and she bit her lip in excitement and slight nervousness.

"She's there." Charles Vane drawled. Kat still didn't turn around.

"Your back. I'm glad. Am I safe to assume that all went well?" She asked keeping her voice steady as she spoke so as to not let her emotions be exposed.

"We raided Bentley's ship with ease and then sank her. Picked up a decent haul and a few new crew members from his crew." Vane narrowed his blue eyes. Kat still hadn't turned around to face him and that irritated him some. Something wasn't right. Seeing Anne seemingly stationed outside Kat's door tipped him off and that combined with Kat's strange behavior confirmed his suspicions.

"Does the reason you won't look at me have anything to do with Anne guarding the door?" It wasn't really a question, Kat could tell he already knew the answer. Well there wasn't much she could do. Time to tell him everything.

"Will you promise not to get mad?" Vane clenched his jaw, her question proving that he most definitely was going to get mad.

"No." She figured as much. Kat slowly turned around, her eyes finding his almost at once. She watched him carefully as his eyes moved to her cheek and he took everything in. He moved faster then she was prepared for and she stumbled back into the railing that was behind her as Vane effectively caged her in. Kat felt her breath catch in her chest at the look on his face. He was so close to her body that she could feel the heat emanating off of him. Vane's hand gently gripped her under the chin, turning her face slightly to the side as his eyes raked over the bruise. A soft gasp fell from her lips when his other hand accidentally brushed up against her sore ribs. Kat tried to put some distance between them but Vane didn't let her move.

He went to pull her shirt up but Kat placed her hand on top of his where it was gripping the hem of her white blouse. Vane looked into her eyes and it only took a few seconds before she pulled the shirt up exposing her stomach and sides. Kat didn't look at her side instead she chose to focus on Vane. At his expression she knew it looked pretty fuckin bad. He looked mad before when he had seen her face, but now Vane looked positively murderous. His muscles flexed as he abruptly dropped her shirt back down and Vane, despite how battle ready he was, carefully cupped Kat's face between his rough hands.

"Who?" His growled out lowly. She stayed silent longer than he wanted. "Katherine." Hearing him growl out her full name broke her from the spell she had been under. He rarely ever called her Katherine.

"Jacobs." She whispered not breaking the eye contact she had with him. "I don't know who the other two are. We didn't exchange pleasantries." Vane smirked. He didn't need their names. He would find them regardless of what they were called. He went to leave but paused as he felt her hand wrap around his wrist. He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Don't be long." She said. Vane gave a slight incline of his head to show that he had heard her. The sound of the door slamming behind him reverberated throughout the walls.

True to his word Vane returned only a short while later, his shirt and chest displaying the evidence that he had found Jacobs and his men. There was a bit of drying blood on his hands as well. Kat stood from where she had sitting on the bed as he came through the door. He threw his shirt along with his sword down onto a nearby chair. The sight of his chest made her bite her lip despite the fact that this was most definitely not the first time she had laid eyes on it. Vane allowed her to take his hand and pull him over to the bed, gently urging him to sit down on it. She wrung out the cloth that Max had brought before to clean her wounds and began to wash the blood off of Vane's hands.

Vane watched Kat carefully as she ran the wet cloth over his skin removing the blood and dirt. Neither spoke as she continued her ministrations. She could feel his gaze on her and it made her skin hot with something akin to desire and wanting. Many a time Kat had seen Vane gaze at Eleanor with the look he was giving her now but something felt different in this moment. Maybe she was crazy but Kat felt like it was more meaningful with her than it had been with Eleanor.

She paused for a second, her hand hovering just above his chest, the cloth almost touching the tan skin there. Vane couldn't resist anymore. Having her so close and touching him was driving him mad. A squeak of surprise sounded from her as all of a sudden Vane dragged her up onto his lap, her legs spread on either side of him. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as much as she tried. Her body was humming with excitement, his actions and her new position of being mounted on top of him made her feel something that she had never once felt before in her life. A fair share of men had warmed her bed before but never her heart.

Her hand reached out to touch the rough stubble that carpeted his jaw before sliding back, her nimble fingers tangling themselves in the hair at the base of his neck. She brought her other hand up resting it on the other side of his neck, a thumb on his jaw. Vane's hands wrapped themselves around the curves of her hips and held her tighter to him relishing in how soft her body felt pressed up against his own. Soft curves meeting hard plains of sinew and muscle.

"I heard something today that I found to be quite intriguing Captain." Vane nodded though he was slightly distracted when he felt her slowly begin to grind herself against him, using her legs to brace herself. His hips flexed upwards slightly to meet her as she sank back down. A mischievous twinkle had found its way into her blue eyes.

"What's that?" Not faltering at all with her movements Kat looked down capturing Vane's gaze with her own.

"It would seem that you have kept me poorly informed as to what my status is amongst the crews of Nassau." Kat purred smirking in satisfaction when Vane grunted in pleasure when she tugged at the hair that was wrapped up in her fingers at the same time as she rotated her hips causing a delicious friction to erupt between them.

"Is that so?" Vane's voice came out raspier than normal, a sound that sent a wave of wetness to Kat's core and she sped up her motions in response. She wasn't going to last much longer and neither was he if the look on his face was anything to go by. Leaning her face down closer to his, Kat softly bumped her nose into his and placed her forehead to his own, their breaths mingling together.

"I'm off limits apparently. Unattainable to any man and you are the reason for this. You've proclaimed me as yours. As Charles Vane's woman. "

"Damn right you are." He emphasized his words by lifting her body up with ease. Kat quickly found herself on her back on the bed with Vane hovering above her body a predatory gleam in his eyes. Her skirt had pooled itself around her hips, leaving her completely and utterly bare to him and he quickly discovered that she was soaking wet as he ran a finger across her slit. The sounds she was making had his pants on the floor in no time at all and Kat lifted her hips up urging him to hurry.

Vane took a moment to look her over. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink color other than where the bruise was, her chest was heaving slightly as she drew air into her body and her legs were spread wide open. Her long blonde tresses flowed out around her and goddamn it was she beautiful. He knew that he could stare at her like this forever. He had decided long ago when he had first seen her that she was going to be his no matter what and he had no intention of ever letting Kat go.

Her blouse was soon ripped down the front the cool air of the room making her nipples peak as soon as the fabric fell away from her breasts. He ducked his head down, his lips latching onto the side of Kat's neck and with a newfound urgency she wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him to fit perfectly on top of her settled between her legs. Without any hesitance Vane gave a sharp thrust forward and the feeling of him sliding into her warm wet heat had both of them moaning. Kat speared her hands into his hair and she crushed her mouth to his loving the way he tasted of rum, cigar smoke and something that was entirely Charles Vane. His lips moved roughly against hers, and he nipped at her bottom lip taking it with him as he pulled away.

Kat felt her walls clench down tightly around him as he pounded into her more than willing body, every stroke hitting a spot within her that had her gasping his name over and over again. Vane's head dropped down onto her shoulder, his arms carrying just enough of his weight so that he didn't crush her, and a deep groan rumbled from the back of his throat. The sound of his name being moaned by her had Vane approaching the edge at lightning speed. It ignited a primal instinct within him that he always felt to some degree anytime he was near Kat, an instinct to claim her as his and make her lose control much like she was currently doing.

Another moan of ecstasy was ripped from Kat as the tight ball that had been gathering in her shattered and she dug her nails into his back, her whole body shuddering. It was only a matter of seconds before Vane came with a roar and emptied himself inside of her. The room was filled with the sound of harsh breathing as they came down from their highs. Vane didn't pull out, instead he rolled over onto his back taking her with him so that she was laying on top of him.

Kat lifted her head up and possessively brushed her lips against his. He received her advances and returned them with fervor as he sensed her need to lay claim to him as well. She wiggled her hips feeling him already getting hard once again from where he was still sheathed in her heat. The next few hours consisted of them ravishing, plundering and absolutely exhausting each others bodies until they were spent and tangled up together.

Vane's arms were wrapped securely around Kat holding her flush against his side. Her leg was hooked up over his hip and she had her hand splayed out across his chest. She was absentmindedly playing with the ends of his hair and she felt more content than she ever had before. God she loved him.

"So Captain Vane," Kat said her voice still having a seductive undertone to it. "Does this mean what I think it means?" She slid her hand across his muscular chest enjoying the way he tensed and relaxed against her. He caught her hand in his own and held it above his heart.

"And what do you think it means darling?" Kat bit her lip. Bloody hell he was going to make her say it the bastard. Pushing away any discomfort that being this emotionally vulnerable brought Kat caught his gaze with her own.

"I love you. " Vane's grip on her hand tightened with her admission. "If my sentiments are returned as I hope they are then I want this. I don't want to lose you. I want to be yours Charles." Vane immediately captured Kat's lips with his own, lust and another emotion slamming into him as he held her closer to him. He pulled back just long enough to say something that he had never said before, that he had never felt before but goddamnit he meant it.

"I love you. And fuck I've let you go on long enough thinking otherwise. Your mine Kat don't forget that." Their mouths fused together once again and soon enough sounds of their passion filled the room.

* * *

"Well that turned out quite good don't you think?" Max said from her spot next to Anne. Jack, Max, and Anne had retired back to technically Max's room but honestly Anne slept there enough it could be considered their room. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Charles just killed three of Captain Thatch's men and already I hear that the good captain is steaming mad and preparing his men for a skirmish. I fail to see how that's a good thing." Max ran her hand over the bare flesh of Anne's back a coy smile on her lips as she did so.

"Captain Thatch will bluster about but we all know that he won't be able to back any of his threats towards Captain Vane. He's not strong enough to challenge him." Anne smirked. All three turned their heads to look behind the headboard of the bed as a particularly loud moan filtered through the wall. Another grunt followed and along with the rhythmic pounding sound of a bed hitting a wall made it all to clear as it what was happening.

"That," Max nodded her head in the direction of the room next door, "is what I was referring to. Vane and Kat together at last."

"Took em fuckin long enough." Anne grumbled.

"Yes well, everyone knew that they loved each other. It was a matter of time before Charles claimed her. He's not good with sharing."

"He had to make sure that Kat wasn't going to betray him." Anne met Max's eyes before meeting Jack's. A look of understanding flashed between the three.

"Course. He wanted to make sure tha' she wouldn't fuck 'im over like the cunt." Anne said quietly. Jack laughed.

"Kat would do anything for him. I don't think it would be physically possible for her to betray him no matter the circumstance." And that was true.

Anne suddenly reached behind her and grabbed Jack's member in her hand giving it a squeeze. He jumped slightly in surprise. Anne slid her other hand up Max's stomach and cupped her breast.

"I bet we can be louder." Only a second passed before Max responded to Anne's challenge. Jack rolled his eyes but his hand found its way down to Anne's already wet folds. It was certainly hard to tell who was louder that night.

 **A/N- That was fun to write lol. I'm a bit out of practice with writing and this is the first oneshot I've completed in like 5 months or so. Hopefully it turned out well. Captain Vane was quick to capture me and thus this fic was born out of love and admiration (not to mention a healthy or perhaps unhealthy amount of lust. Have you seen this man honestly ;) for my favorite pirate of Nassau. And as always fuck you Jack. Fondly of course :)**


End file.
